IRIS
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Traurige Erlebnisse verändern Menschen.Das musste auch Tyson erfahren, aber wenn man jemanden hat, der bei einem steht, kann man auch das überwinden.


So mein nächster One Shot. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Beta: FallingAngel

Song: Iris von Goo Goo Dolls (ein wunderschönes Lied)

**IRIS**

Hier stehe ich nun und sehe dich an. Du bemerkst es zwar, doch dein Blick trifft nie den meinen. Du weißt das du dich jetzt auf andere Dinge konzentrieren musst und nicht auf mich.

Es ist komisch wie du die Kinder anziehst. Sie bewundern dich. Ihr großer Held, der Worldchampion.

Aber niemand sieht das dir im Moment nicht danach ist, die Elite der Zukunft auszubilden.

Ohne es zu wollen siehst du mich an und ich erwidere deinen Blick. Was willst du tun? Willst du dich einfach wieder abwenden?

Ich weiß, dass mein Gesicht keine einzige Gefühlsregung zeigt. Nichts nicht einmal Gleichgültigkeit. Aber du brauchst mich jetzt und du weißt das. Zögernd nimmst du einen Schritt auf mich zu, doch ich schüttle nur unmerklich den Kopf. Ich kann warten. Nicht jetzt. Nur noch ein bisschen.

Was würde ich dafür geben dich jetzt berühren zu können.

Nicht, dass ich dich in den Arm nehmen würde oder so einen Quatsch… Nein aber… vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, würde ich über deinen Schulter streichen oder eine flüchtige Berührung am Oberarm. Ganz leicht so dass du es nicht bemerkst. Völlig unschuldig, aber auch das weißt du besser.

Ohne Zweifel würdest du diese Berührung bemerken. Einmal hast du etwas total kindisches gesagt.

„Ich kann dich fühlen Kai. Hier drin weißt du? Egal was du machst und wohn du gehst, ich weiß wie es dir geht."

Dann hast du dieses idiotische Grinsen aufgesetzt und mich angelächelt. Aber deinen Augen haben nicht gelächelt. Sie waren die Selben wie meine. Einen kurzen Augenblick.

Nicht mehr als ein Wimpernschlag dann war es wieder fort.

Und doch war es da. Tief in uns…

Und deswegen verstehst du mich.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow

Du bist kein Engel, so wenig wie du ein Held oder etwas Ähnliches bist. Du bist Tyson und ich glaube, das allein reicht schon um in dieser Welt zu recht zu kommen. Du bist mein Verbindungspunkt, meine Reißleine, so dass ich nicht verloren gehen kann.

Ich drifte zu oft ab.

Suche nur um am Ende frustriert festzustellen, das ich nichts gefunden habe! Dann komme ich zu dir um zu wissen warum ich überhaupt lebe. Es ist etwas in dir. Tief in dir. Etwas zwischen all dem oberflächigen Tyson das mich hält.

Ein Licht das ich zuvor nicht kannte.

Und ich glaube, dass ich bei dir dem Himmel am nächsten bin.

So etwas wie den Sinn des Lebens gibt es nicht. Es gibt nur das tägliche aneinander. Den kläglichen Versuch etwas zu schaffen. Etwas das nicht vergessen wird, wenn man nicht mehr ist. Du bist der Einzige, der sich an mich erinnert. Der Einzige der noch einen Platz offen hat für mich, wenn ich wieder einmal komme und nicht weiter weiß.

Du siehst mich fragend an. Deine blauen Augen schauen tief in mich hinein und doch kannst du nichts sehen.

Wie sehr du mich auch beobachtest, verstehen kannst du mich nicht. Das geht mir bei dir genau so. Also ist es schon o.k.

Die anderen machen sich auf den Weg. Jeder von ihnen hat einen Platz wohin er zurück kehren kann. Ich will nicht nach Hause, wenn ich diesen Platz überhaupt ein Zuhause nennen kann. Ich kann nichts sehen, nichts fühlen und ich weiß nicht wohin.

„Kai? Bleibst du noch? Opa ist heute nicht da und du könnest ja noch etwas hier bleiben um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Ich schaue dir verwirrt in die Augen. Du kannst meine Gedankengänge nicht vorausgeahnt haben oder?

Nein... das ist unmöglich schließlich bist du Tyson. Ich sollte dich nicht überschätzen. Wahrscheinlich willst du nur nicht allein sein. Einsamkeit war schon immer etwas gewesen mit dem du nicht umgehen konntest. Ich selbst habe mir immer eingeredet, dass ich es könnte… Aber ich bin mir nicht mehr all zu sicher.

Ich kann sie fühlen die Blicke auf meinem Rücken. Sie sagen: Wage es ja nicht! Du sagst nur wieder etwas Dummes!

Ich muss mich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen wem sie gehören. Sie haben mir meinen Verrat nicht verziehen, aber wer kann es ihnen auch übel nehmen?

Ein leichtes sarkastisches Grinsen schleicht sich auf meine Züge. Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt nur zum Spaß bleiben. Nur um sie zu verwirren und zu ärgern.

Ich mache den Mund auf um genau das zu tun, als du mir ins Wort fällst:

„ Komm schon Kai! Ich will gegen dich kämpfen! Du hast doch keine Angst oder?"

Dein übertriebenes Hänseln ist so leicht zu durchschauen du Idiot!

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now "O.k.."

Bevor ich nachdenken konnte waren diese Zeilen über meine Lippen gerutscht.

Einfach so ohne zu fragen, was ich eigentlich will!

Eine Spannung liegt in der Luft wie vor einem heftigen Regenschauer. Man kann es förmlich schmecken.

Ich sehe dir in die Augen, wie schon so oft an diesem Tag, der so alltäglich und doch so anders ist.

Die anderen gehen ohne etwas zu sagen. Was hätten sie auch anderes tun sollen?

Sie sind ja meine Freunde nicht war? Es ist so lächerlich. Also ob ich Freunde bräuchte!

„Komm endlich rein oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?"

Mit einem kecken Grinsen unterstreichst du deine Aufforderung.

Fühlen wir uns heute mal wieder cool?

Gedankenverloren starre ich den kleiner werdenden Figuren meiner „Freunde" nach. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich so einen Art Vampir bin. Ob ich die Lebensenergie der Menschen aussage. Als ich sie nicht mehr sehen kann, wende ich meinen Blick wieder dir zu. Ich werde lebendig in deiner Umgebung, auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben will.

Dabei bin ich doch schon vor so langer Zeit gestorben.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life

Ich sollte die Zeit mit dir genießen. Wer weiß wie lange sie anhalten wird. Wie lang wird es dauern bis ich wieder losziehen muss um zu finden wonach ich suche. Was auch immer das sein mag. Und trotzdem aus einem unerfindlichen Grund will ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben. Ich will dir einfach zusehen wie du unsinniges Zeig erzählst und dich so mit Essen voll stopfst, das du zu platzen drohst.

Es ist auf eine verquere Weise amüsant, das muss ich zugeben, alles an dieser ganzen Situation ist so anders als mein Leben.

Es tut gut einmal eine Auszeit von diesem zu bekommen. Ich weiß, dass ich dich in einer Weise ausnütze. Ich kenne meinen Egoismus. Du kennst ihn auch und es macht dir nichts aus. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wenn wir zusammen sind auch die Einsamkeit in deinen Augen etwas abnimmt.

Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

Ich will nicht, das die Welt mich so sieht wie du jetzt in diesem Moment.

Es ist seltsam, das ich will, dass du mich so siehst. Eine Tatsache die ich verdränge. Sie ist unwichtig… Das rede ich mir zumindest ein.

Die Welt da draußen würde mich wohl nicht verstehen. Du tust es auch nicht, aber das hast du längst akzeptiert.

Ich beobachte deinen ungeschickten Versuch etwas Essbares für uns beide zuzubereiten. Ich könnte dir helfen, aber das wäre zu viel Nähe.

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand

Ich frage mich warum ich eigentlich geboren wurde. Alles was um mich herum ist wird nach und nach zerstört. Manchmal durch mein Zutun, manchmal nicht.

Ich schaue aus dem Fenster. Es regend in Strömen. Unser Match können wir vergessen, aber das kommt dir gerade recht nicht war?

Mein Blick gleitet wieder zu dir. Was ist heute nur los?

Ich verspüre den Drang dich anzusehen ohne triftigen Grund.

Warum sollte ich das auch wollen?

Aber heute will ich das du mich siehts. Nur heute sollst du das sehen, was sonst niemand sieht. Heute an dem Tag der so alltäglich ist und doch so anders.

Heute sollst du mich erkennen.

When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Du stehst an der Spüle und wäschst eine Schüssel aus, in die der Salat kommen soll. Ich konzentriere mich auf das Prasseln des Regens gegen die Fensterschreiben. Beruhigend.

„Kai? Was ist heute los?"

Ich sehe dich nicht an, starre nur weiter aus dem Fenster, mit einer Stimme die monotoner nicht hätte sein können, frage ich zurück.

"Was meinst du?"

Du seufzt und lässt die Schüssel, Schüssel sein. Wieder siehst du mich an und es macht mir nichts aus.

Ohne Worte einfach so.

„Weißt du was heute für ein Tag ist Kai? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir erzählt habe."

Natürlich hast du das sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Sonst wäre ich gar nicht erst am Anfang der Woche in diese Stadt gekommen. Ich kann sie sehen, die Tränen, die hinter deinen Lidern brennen. Die Traurigkeit um dich herum ist heute besonders stark, deswegen kann ich dich ansehen, sie ist der meinen so ähnlich.

„Sorry ich bin heute etwas komisch. Muss das Wetter sein. Ständig kommt mir etwas ins Auge." beschämt reibst du dir über die Augen.

Deine Lügen waren schon immer durchschaubar.

„Dann geh nicht raus Idiot! Dann sieh nicht nach draußen!"

Meine Antwort klingt barscher als sie sollte.

Dein Lächeln wirkt gezwungen, aber du nickst tapfer.

„Ja du hast Recht. Ich sollte mich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen!"

Genervt verschränke ich die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was denkst du warum ich hier bin? Bestimmt nicht wegen dieser dämlichen Kampfansage oder weil ich deine Gesellschaft so schätze."

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies

Überrascht wischt du dir nochmals über die Augen.

Ein Schnauben entfährt mir. Es ist wie in diesen verrückten Liebesfilmen. Warum muss immer mir so etwas passieren. Ich bin auch selber schuld, wenn ich an diesem Tag zu ihm gehe. Hatte ich es am Ende genau darauf angesetzt?

Der Schmerz in deinen Augen ist fast greibar. Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob ich meine Hand nur nach ihm ausstrecken müsste! Vielleicht leben wir wirklich nur für diesen Schmerz. Für ihn und die Tatsache, das wir uns andere unserer Art suchen, um ihn zu vergessen.

When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive Warum tun mir deine traurigen Augen nur weh?

Das Blau scheint wässrig geworden zu sein. Auch du zeigst mir eine Seite, die sonst niemand von dir kennt. Das ist nicht der starke unbesiegbare Tyson. Das hier ist der schwache, verletzliche, der echte Tyson.

Auch du willst nicht, dass die Welt dich so sieht, weil sie dieses Gesicht genau so wenig verstehen würde wie das meine. Und deswegen holst du mich zu dir.

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand

Wie jedes Jahr an diesem Tag sitzen wir einfach nur da. Unser Hunger ist wie verfolgen und wir sitzen uns einfach nur gegenüber. Sehen uns in die Augen und fühlen uns verstandener als jemals zuvor. Ich will, dass du weißt wer ich bin und ich weiß, dass es dir in diesem Moment genau so geht.

When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

"Sie hat immer gesagt, das ein Tag ohne Sonnenschein ein verlorener Tag wäre. Wenn es keinen Sonnenschein gibt, dann mach selbst welchen! Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was ich davon halten soll…"

„Es muss nicht deine Art zu Leben sein, Tyson. Vielleicht galt das für sie, aber du bist jemand anderes."

Du grinst.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich einmal solche Worte aus dem Mund des großen Kai Hiwatari hören würde?"

Ich schnaube. Deine Worte freuen mich, denn ich weiß was sie bedeuten. Meine Beine sind taub vom lange sitzen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, das wir geschlagene 5 Stunde so verbracht haben. Zähne knirschend strecke ich meine schmerzhaften Beine. Sie sind eingeschlafen. Eine sehr unangenehme Sache.

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand

"Wo gehst du hin?", willst du wissen.

Mit einer ruppigen Bewegung zeige ich nach draußen.

„Es hat aufgehört zu regnen."

„Oh."

Still bleibst du sitzen und starrst in Richtung Tür.

Ohne mich nach dir umzudrehen gehe ich zur Tür und öffne sie. Schnell, schlüpfe ich in meine Schuhe. Ich will endlich nach draußen. Die ganze bedrückende Stimmung abschütteln und einfach nur die frische Nachtluft einatmen. Ich will wieder atmen können.

When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Ein Blick zurück sagt mir, dass du dich keinen Zentimeter gerührt hast.

Es ist gegen meine Natur zurück zu blicken, aber am heutigen Tag kann ich nicht anders. Am heutigen Tag muss ich etwas zurückgeben. Etwas was ich über all die Jahre so selbstverständlich von dir genommen habe.

Den Mut zur Freiheit.

I just want you to know who I am

Ich gehe zurück und strecke dir meine Hand hin. Überrascht siehst du erst sie und dann mich an.

„Komm."

Mehr brauche ich nicht zu sagen, das du nach meiner Hand greifst.

I just want you to know who I am

Die kühle Nachtluft tut gut auf unserer Haut. Du schließt die Augen und atmest tief durch.

Anscheinend hast du die Fähigkeit zu atmen wieder gefunden.

I just want you to know who I am

"Komm. Wir haben noch etwas vor."

Fragend siehst du mich an. Ich antworte dir nicht, werfe nur einen Blick auf meine Uhr.

„Wir sind dieses Jahr etwas spät dran."

Ein Zögern geht durch deinen Körper. Du hast diesen Ort das ganze Jahr über gemieden. Du bist unsicher, ob du es schaffst so wie jedes Jahr.

Ich gebe dir ein Kopfnicken und du fasst dich.

Auch dieses Jahr gehen wir diesen Weg zusammen. So wie seit jeher. Seit wir uns kennen musstest du ihn nie mehr alleine gehen.

I just want you to know who I am

Durch das Licht der Nacht schimmert der Stein grau. Nur leicht ist die Einschrift auf ihm zu lesen. Aber wir müssen nicht sehen um zu wissen was darauf steht.

Ich stehe neben dir während du dich langsam niederkniest.

Dein Flüstern ist so leise das ich es kaum verstehen kann.

„Hi Mom hier bin ich wieder. Sorry, das es dieses Jahr so lange gedauert hat. Aber jetzt bin ich da."

Das Gras raschelt als du dich bewegst und sanft über den Grabstein streichelst.

„Kai ist dieses Jahr auch gekommen."

Du siehst zu mir hoch.

„Danke."

Ich antworte nicht.

Das brauche ich auch nicht, denn am heutigen Tag verstehen wir uns auch ohne Worte.

An dem Tag an dem wir beide wollen, das der andere ihn sieht.

Ich will nicht, dass die Welt mich sieht.

Es reicht mir, wenn allein du mich siehst.

END

Uff, fertig. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich wollte schon lange einen FF schreiben, in der Tyson das Grad seiner Mutter besucht. Im Anime wird sie nur sehr kurz erwähnt, was ich schade fand, da sie Tysons Charakter sicherlich deutlich geprägt hat. Einen Elternteil so früh zu verlieren ist sehr schmerzhaft.

Ich habe Kai an Tysons Seite gestellt, weil ich dachte, dass er derjenige ist, der wohl am ehesten Tysons Schmerz nachvollziehen könnte.


End file.
